


Just Be Thankful

by EricaX



Category: DarkWing Duck - Fandom
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-27
Updated: 2011-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EricaX/pseuds/EricaX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quackerjack has a wonderful idea on what to have for Thanksgiving. Now its just convincing Megavolt about the idea. Megavolt/Quackerjack. Pure fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Be Thankful

Title: Just be Thankful

Fandom: Darkwing Duck

Pairing: Quackerjack/Megavolt

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The rodent snuggled deeper into the softness of his pillow as he dug his large nose into it. He was wearing his bed clothes, which consisted of his pinkish red bathrobe and light bulb slippers. The latter of which were half off his feet. Sleep felt very comforting to Megavolt after a long day of crime, not to mention with Quackerjack fussing over the lack of his toys being sold.

Light snores emitted from the small rodent until all the air was sucked right out of his lungs and his eyes went wide in surprise and pain as Quackerjack jumped and landed on Megavolt's back.

"HIYA MEGS!" called out Quackerjack as he regarded the out of breath villain underneath him. "I bet you'll NEVER guess what day it is! Nope! Not with that bad of a memory!"

Megavolt groaned, trying to pull himself up and gain his lung capacity back. He sneered at the duck on top of him. "What day is it?"

"Nooooope! You gotta guess! It's all part of the game!" squealed Quackerjack, kicking his legs off the side of the bed. He finally got off Megavolt and allowed the electrified rat to sit up properly.

Megavolt took in a deep breath, muttering angrily as he ran a hand through the small amount of red hair on his head. "It's part of the game…part of the game…" he grumbled quietly. Louder he said, "Oh, I don't know…..Fry-Quackerjack-for-waking-me-up-that-way Day?"

Quackerjack just stared at him with a large grin on his even larger beak for a moment before giggling, "Hey, that rhymed." He giggled for a few seconds, the bells at the end of his jester hat jingling. "No, no, no. Today is Thanksgiving Eve!"

Megavolt gave him an incredulous look as he pulled his goggles over his head and put them on. "Is that even a thing?"

Quackerjack dramatically stood up from the bed and threw his arms up in the air. "Why of COURSE it is, Megsy! You've never heard of it!"

"Not to my knowledge….no…" sniffed Megavolt as he took off his robe and started putting on his jumpsuit. He then started pulling off his socks.

Quackerjack snatched Megavolt's left sock from his hand and whipped it down hard against his leg in a pouty fuss. "You can be such a fuddy-duddy!" He stomped his foot down and threw the sock at Megavolt, where it landed on the rodent's plug hat that he had just put on.

Megavolt didn't even bother reaching up to grab it as he sat down on the edge of the bed to put his boots on. Instead he just glared up at it as electrical sparks began shooting through the spokes on his hat. The sock burned to a crisp a few seconds later.

"Hey, don't cry to me when you don't have any more left socks!" cautioned Quackerjack, shaking his index finger as he watched the sock burn. "But yes, Thanksgiving Eve is a real holiday! And I have the most brilliant of ideas!"

"Really?" scoffed Megavolt. He finished putting his boots on and stood up, now fully dressed, and looked Quackerjack in the eyes. "What you call a' brilliant idea' usually ends up with us being in jail, having food poisoning, being stuck together in a Slippery Slide, and being foiled by the terror who has no life!"

"You said you had fun in the Slippery Slide…" pouted Quackerjack quietly as he played with a piece of yarn he found on the floor.

"My POINT is….I'm a little hesitant these days when you say you have a 'brilliant idea'!" chided Megavolt. He then walked past the jester and headed over to where his collection of toasters were piled. He grabbed one and immediately began tinkering with it.

Quackerjack waited about a fraction of a second before dropping the piece of yarn and following Megavolt over to the toasters. "But won't you just PLEEASEE listen to my idea!" After a minute or so of no response from Megavolt, Quackerjack went ahead and started talking. "Alright fine, I'll just tell you!" He plopped himself down like a little kid and sat down next to Megavolt, who flat out ignored him. He grabbed at Megavolt's arm, much to the rodent's chagrin, and pulled on it a bit as he began explaining, "We should make a Thanksgiving feast for the two of us!"

Megavolt regarded Quackerjack for a moment, his attention back on the jester and his toaster forgotten. "You want to make a feast? But, Quacky, neither of us can cook to save our lives…" He was silent for a moment before adding, "Unless you like toast. I can make a mean toasted bread."

"I can cook!" defended Quackerjack indignantly.

Megavolt rolled his eyes upward. "Coloring eggs is not considered cooking, Quacky…"

Quackerjack crossed his arms and glared at Megavolt. "I CAN cook!"

"Okay, tell me what you can cook" said Megavolt, his attention back at the toaster in his lap.

Quackerjack took a moment and thought about his answer. It was rare for Quackerjack to take so long in answering a question. Usually it took him a few seconds. It was clear to Megavolt that he was truly trying to think of what all he could cook. Megavolt was very aware of the fact that Quackerjack was as stubborn as he was childish and therefore knew Quackerjack rarely gave up anything without a fight. His deep thinking proved this fact.

Quackerjack sat there uncomfortably, fidgeting uncontrollably; unable to hold still in the least. He was determined to think of something he was capable of cooking.

After a good ten minutes of silence and still no answer from the troubled toymaker, Megavolt clicked his tongue and said, "Wow…I really should ask you more questions like this, Quacky. I can't remember the last time you were quiet for this long without being unconscious…."

Before Megavolt had any time to react, his eardrum was already shouting in pain after Quackerjack screamed his answer into his ear a moment later. "JELL-O!"

Megavolt pushed the toaster off his lap and curled up into a ball, his hands over his right ear in pain. "Owwwww….." he moaned. He took a moment to recover slightly. "Great….now I'm deaf in one ear…as though I didn't have enough issues…."

Quackerjack however, seemed entirely oblivious to his friend's pain as he laughed loudly in delight as he sat next to him, leaning back and keeping his balance by hanging onto his feet.

"I don't see what you find so hilarious…." Groused Megavolt, rubbing his sore ear and glaring over at Quackerjack. But he quickly saw that Quackerjack was far from listening, instead the jester was singing an off-tune song he had just made up.

"Jell-O, Jell-O, Jell-O, I can make Jell-O! Jell-O, Jell-O, Jell-O, I can make Jell-O!" he sang happily.

Megavolt, recovering from the pain in his ear, looked up at Quackerjack. "Jell-O! That's all you could think of! That's the only thing you can cook!"

"As a matter of fact: yes! And it's the best thing to have for Thanksgiving!" cried Quackerjack.

"So…you want to eat nothing but Jell-O tomorrow in the so-called feast you are planning?" clarified Megavolt with a raised eyebrow.

"And toast" snickered Quackerjack. "Can't forget your lovely toast…"

"Jell-O and toast?" Megavolt asked skeptically. Quackerjack nodded vigorously. "Isn't Thanksgiving supposed to have a bit more variety?"

"Such as?"

Megavolt blinked. "Well, I don't know….I just…" he scratched his head and nearly tipped over his plug hat in the process. "I just remember there being a lot more food than just toast and Jell-O."

"You DO know I can make over 10 different flavors of Jell-O, right?" chirped the jester, not missing a beat as he began playing with Megavolt's gloves. "And YOU can make at LEAST three different kinds of toast. Toasted, extra toasted, and crispy! I mean, there's thirteen different options right there!"

Megavolt just rolled his mismatched eyes once more. "It's not just about the food you know…If we're REALLY gonna celebrate Thanksgiving…don't we have to be all….thankful?"

Quackerjack didn't reply right away, instead just fiddled with the ends of his jester hat. He looked about himself and grabbed one of his many toy soldiers that was lying about and twiddled with it. The large warehouse suddenly felt a lot smaller to the ex-toymaker as his joyful disposition faded. "Well….yeah….we can be that too…..But….I'm usually pretty thankful of things every day. So, why should I be EXTRA thankful for just ONE day…."

Megavolt blinked, having been caught off guard. He took a sentient step closer to Quackerjack, who was busy messing with the toy in his hands his head and gaze downwards. "Really?" he inquired softly. "What are you grateful for, Quacky?"

Almost childishly, Quackerjack didn't bother looking upwards and just shrugged, shuffling his cloth covered feet slightly. The rodent heard him mumble some gibberish and leaned closer in hopes to hear what he was saying, but it was no use.

"Come on, Quacky….Just tell me….it's not like it's a crime…" Megavolt pursed his lips after he said this, his face fixing into one of confusion and deep thought.

Quackerjack just laughed, his shoulders shaking. He still had yet to look up. "If it was a crime, Megs, I would have already committed it." The jester finally looked up after a few minutes of silence and saw Megavolt debating with himself, muttering as he counted on his fingers. He gave his favorite playmate a puzzled look.

"But we COMMIT crimes….so…does that even apply to villains…?" he could hear Megavolt discussing with himself. It was Quackerjack's turn to roll his eyes. He gently grabbed Megavolt's wrist and pulled him closer, causing the rodent to stop talking to himself and focus on the duck before him.

"If you must know…." Sighed Quackerjack, squirming a bit. "I'm most thankful for…..you…"

"Awww" cooed Megavolt, his cheeks going slightly pink. He ducked his head down, not knowing what to say. "You mean…you're even MORE thankful for me than you are for toys…."

Quackerjack was silent for a moment before shouting out, "Oh, right…..my toys….Damn it, I did NOT think this through! Ooooh, " he began pulling down on his jester hat. "I want my toys too to be what I'm most thankful for!"

"Gee, thanks" derided Megavolt, getting out of Quackerjack's grip and crossing his arms over his chest. He walked past Quackerjack and over to the bed, plopping down on it. "I can't believe this is the only reason you woke me up….I'm tired and I want to sleep…."

"Then go to sleep, you goose!" wailed Quackerjack, who was still fussing.

"I would….but you're fussing will probably keep me up" sneered the other villain.

Quackerjack didn't reply, just sat himself next to Megavolt, a frown on his large beak. "What are YOU most thankful for, Megster?"

"If I say anything other than "You" you're going to strangle me in my sleep, aren't you?" replied Megavolt seriously.

"I would NOT! I would have Mr. Banana Brain do it for me…." Countered Quackerjack. He flicked off a piece of lint that was on his large striped puffy sleeve. "Okay….so we both know we're thankful for each other..."

"Ahem! I never said that…" defended Megavolt, but Quackerjack could see a large mischievous grin on his face and knew he was teasing. Quackerjack pulled at his whiskers. Megavolt frowned and playfully pushed Quackerjack in the side. In retaliation, Quackerjack swatted his hand and slapped off Megavolt's plug head. So, Megavolt pulled on Quackerjack's hat. Quackerjack pushed Megavolt. Megavolt pushed back. Quackerjack shoved Megavolt and Megavolt shoved back.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The Next Day: After they ate their Thanksgiving 'feast'

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Megavolt groaned, wrapping his arms around his stomach as he sat on the small red couch that was in the warehouse. "I swear to God, Quacky….if you make Jell-O EVER again….I will personally kill you by electrocution….."

Quackerjack, who was in no better shape as he sat next to his ailing friend, shot back, "And like your BURNT toast helped any! I said CRISPY, not burnt!"

The two of them leaned up against each other, their backs pressed together as they lay on the couch, suffering from stomach aches after eating too much toast and Jell-O. They both agreed at that point, that they were thankful Thanksgiving only came by once a year.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Author's Note: Cute little Thanksgiving fic for everyone to enjoy! This fic is dedicated to Snark, for she was the one who gave me the idea. I hope you all have a wonderful Thanksgiving and enjoy the fic! -EricaX


End file.
